Electronic inverters can be used to control motors or to convert alternating electric current to direct electric current. In certain background art in the electronic inverter, power semiconductor switches, such as silicon carbide (SiC) and gallium nitride (GaN) devices, can be operated at much higher temperature than conventional silicon semiconductors and, hence, generate heat flux that can reduce the longevity of certain electronic components that are proximately located to the semiconductor switches. Accordingly, there is a need for compact electronic inverter assembly with improved thermal management.